It is difficult for a teacher to sufficiently monitor students when they are taking an educational assessment in order to determine when one student is copying from another student or when two or more students are collaborating during an educational assessment. Furthermore, information related to unauthorized copying or collaboration may indicate that a student is struggling with learning the material that is being assessed and needs additional educational support.